Team 7 (Kakashi)
}} * Name: , aka. or * Leader: Kakashi Hatake, occasionally Tenzo * Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha (former), Sora (temporarily, anime only) * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Status: Active Team Kakashi, also known as Team 7, is a team led by Kakashi Hatake, which was formed after the members became Genin. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents: Naruto, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninja skills. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable teammates, whereas Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others. All primarily use some form of ninjutsu. When Sasuke defected from Konoha at the end of Part I, Team 7 was disbanded for the next two and a half years. The remaining members reformed as Team Kakashi at the start of Part II in order to go and rescue Gaara. After that mission was completed, Sai was added to the team as Sasuke's replacement, and Yamato briefly led the team when Kakashi was hospitalized. Although intended to be a temporary replacement, all of Team Kakashi's subsequent missions have been led by Yamato. According to Sakura, Team Kakashi also has the best teamwork with Team 10. The Tenzo-led Team Kakashi, otherwise known as "Team Yamato", was later part of the Eight Man Squad led by a recovered Kakashi. Throughout Part II, the remaining members of Team 7 tried their best to retrieve Sasuke back to Konoha and restore their team's happiness. However, Sasuke refused the idea of returning, and after learning the truth about his clan's destruction was the responsibility of Danzō, he became antagonistic towards the village. Sakura was persuaded by Shikamaru Nara to take action to stop Sasuke at all cost, in order to prevent any potential wars that Sasuke may initiate in his quest of revenge. Naruto initially refused to help participate until he was convinced by Gaara that Sasuke can only be stopped by killing him. Missions ;Find the Lost Pet *'Rank:' D-Rank *'Status:' Success Team 7 was assigned to find Tora, a lost cat owned by the Fire Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi. ;Escort the Bridge Builder *'Rank:' C-Rank (technically B- or A-Rank) *'Status:' Success Because rescuing lost animals bored Naruto, he requested a more challenging mission. Because of this, Team 7 was assigned to escort Master Bridge Builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Along the way, they discovered that Tazuna had assassins after him, and needed protection while he finished building a bridge. Because he could not afford the fees for the actual B-Rank mission, he had lied about what he was hiring Team 7 for. Team 7 stuck with the assignment, however, and after Gatō was killed, Team 7 was able to return home. ;Miscellaneous D-Rank Missions *'Rank:' D-Rank When Team 7 returned from the Land of Waves, they were given a number of uneventful assignments. These included pulling weeds, picking up litter, and walking dogs. ;Stop Gaara/Find Sasuke *'Rank:' A-Rank *'Status:' Success During the Invasion of Konoha in Part I, Kakashi assigned Naruto,Sakura and Pakkun to find Sasuke and Gaara.This stated to be the first A rank mission since the Land of Waves. ;Protect the Runner *'Rank:' B-Rank (possibly A-Rank as Tsunade stated) *'Status:' Success In the anime, Team 7 was hired to protect Idate Morino during his race. ;Rescue the Kazekage *'Rank:' A-Rank (S-rank in the anime) *'Status:' Success At the start of Part II, Team Kakashi was sent to help Sunagakure rescue Gaara from Akatsuki. Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members, was killed during the course of the mission, and Gaara was saved. ;Infiltrate Orochimaru's Hideout *'Rank:' A-Rank *'Status:' Failed Using information gained from Sasori, the new Team Kakashi (led by Yamato) went to Kusagakure to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. Alhough hoping it would give them an opportunity to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Sasuke eluded capture. ;Protect the Twelve Guardian Ninja Tombs *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status:' Failed In the anime, Team Kakashi and temporary member Sora were assigned to find and stop thieves robbing the tombs of former Twelve Guardian Ninja. They were unable to stop the grave robbers or reacquire the stolen bodies in time. ;Back-up Team 10 *'Rank:' Unknown, Presumed A-rank or S-rank *'Status:' Success Following Naruto's completion of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Team Kakashi was sent to help Team 10 fight Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Their combined efforts were enough to kill the latter. ;Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke *'Rank:' Unknown, Presumed A-rank or S-rank *'Status:' Failed As part of an Eight Man Squad, Team Kakashi started a mission to capture the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha. It called for the squad to split up and search the area for any sign of Itachi. However, upon seeing Deidara's suicide explosion, the team regrouped, with Kiba finding Sasuke's scent. With Sasuke so close, the squad's primary mission of finding Itachi was replaced with finding Sasuke instead. While being stalled by Akatsuki member Tobi, the team learned that Itachi had died in battle with Sasuke. They tried to reach Sasuke before Tobi could, but failed and were unable to rediscover Sasuke's trail. Trivia * All original members have defeated and/or killed at least one Akatsuki member: Naruto defeated Pain and helped defeat Kakuzu, Sasuke defeated Deidara and Orochimaru, Sakura defeated Sasori with Chiyo's help, and Kakashi killed Kakuzu. * All original members, excluding Kakashi, have been trained by one of the Sannin: Naruto by Jiraiya, Sakura by Tsunade, and Sasuke by Orochimaru. However, Kakashi has been trained by Minato Namikaze, a student of Jiraiya's, one of the Sannin. ** Of all the student-teacher relationship between the four members of Team 7, Sasuke and Orochimaru is the only one to be a negative one, as Sasuke gave absolutely no respect to his mentor, and was fully willing to betray a weakened Orochimaru. * Like the Sannin, the original Team 7 also bears some resemblance to Team Minato. * Team Yamato was never used in the manga, but is used as a fan term to separate the original team, which included Sasuke, and the reformatted team, which replaced Sasuke with Sai. Category:Teams